Star Crossed Lovers
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: "You can wipe her memories as many times as you want, Charles, but you know she will always return to you." Charles x Moira. (follows after X-Men: First Class)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _Marvel _owns X-Men. _Maresia Eterna _owns the plot and the Original Characters.

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Drama, Romance, Angst, Humour, Friendship.

**Warnings:** Language

**Main** **Pairing:** Charles x Moira.

**Authoress Note: **Okay, so I have recently watched X-Men: First Class, and I must admit I absolutely loved it. This story takes place after the movie, and I truly hope people enjoy it. However, if you are not a fan of Charles x Moira, please, do not bother to read this story or if you do read it restrain yourself from speaking badly about this pairing. Furthermore, I want to apologize for the errors you'll find; **English** is my _**second**_ language. Thank you for the attention.

**Summary:** "You can wipe her memories as many times as you want, but you know she will always return to you." (X-Men: First Class).

* * *

><p><strong>Star-Crossed Lovers<strong>

_Prologue_

Sometimes, she would feel as if she was reliving a past memory. There would be a pleasant breeze, the sound of rustling leaves, the feeling of a kiss. She would wake up, and her heart would be pulsating, her mind racing, her body shaking. Her thoughts would usually be in chaos until her soul calmed down, and then all that would be left was the feeling of emptiness.

She would be forgotten in a void of nothingness and bareness.

The sensation was strange, and it would always emerge during the most inappropriate circumstances. The vivid sky would sparkle from the back of her memories; the caress of lukewarm breathing against her cheek would consume her. A meeting would lose its importance; a conversation would lose its direction, all because of something she could not understand.

She was missing something. She could not explain what, but she knew she was. She had been told about the mutants, about Professor Charles Xavier, and about the whole ordeal that had occurred in Cuba, but regardless of all the information, she could not remember anything. All there was were haunting flashes, and lingering sensations she could not comprehend.

With a sigh, Moira MacTaggert looked outside the window, and observed the effervescent and clear heavens above. Her crossed arms were resting against her chest as she kept a serious face. How many months had passed ever since she spoken to her superiors about her lack of reminiscences? Almost six, if she was not mistaken. It had taken them almost six months to realize that she was not entirely into work. It had taken her superiors back at CIA half a year for them to decide it was time for her to enjoy some days off.

Well, one month away from the United States of America could hardly be considered as taking a few days off, but Moira had not bothered to try to change that decision. Besides, although she would never admit it out loud, the feeling of emptiness was truly beginning to bother her.

Glancing down at her watch, Moira decided it was time to go for a walk. There were a few places she would like to see before lunch. True, it was strange that she had decided to go to London of all places, but it was still a nice change. Besides, after everything that had happened, she had learnt to never try to read her impulses too much. Doing so usually resulted in nauseating migraines.

Reaching out for her purse, Moira made her way out of her hotel room, and quickly made her way towards the main entrance. The fresh wind that welcomed her when she stepped outside was rather invigorating, but Moira still unconsciously rested her hands inside her jacket's pockets.

Smiling to herself, Moira started walking down the road, carefully avoiding everyone who appeared in front of her. Every single person appeared to be in a hurry. All of them seemed to have a goal in mind. A goal that Moira did not have at the moment, but it was not if she cared. She was supposed to be enjoying her days free of stress, and not worrying about having nothing to be anxious about.

Walking around a corner, Moira spotted a rather large group of children, and tried to avoid them. Unfortunately, in order to avoid the group, she ended up colliding with a young woman, who dropped a suitcase.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Moira apologized as she reached out for the suitcase before handing it to the girl. "I was trying to avoid the children."

For a short period of time, the other woman said nothing, but kept staring. For a moment, Moira could not help but think that the stranger was studying her, which lead her to study the girl back. She had long blond hair, and she appeared to be rather young, perhaps in her early twenties.

And then there were her blue eyes.

A pain suddenly erupted from the back of her mind, and Moira flinched. She quickly raised a hand towards the side of her head, but when she tried to overcome the pain, a new flash crossed her mind.

A pair of blue eyes looked back at her.

_They can threaten me all they want, Charles. I'll never tell them where you are. Never._

_I know__ you won't. I know._

"Are you alright?"

Moira was brought back to the present when a female's voice cut through the flash of memories. Blinking, Moira lowered her hand, and noticed the girl was still standing in front of her, her hand reaching out.

"Yes, I…I'm sorry." Moira quickly apologized with a faint smile, and the girl slowly reached out for the suitcase. Strange, for a second, Moira could swear the girl was about to touch her. "And once again, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"I'm sorry for asking you this, but…" the girl started when Moira was about to walk away, "Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" Moira asked back as she tilted her head slightly to the side, and the girl parted her lips only to pause. For a moment, Moira wondered if that was a tricky question, but before she could voice her thoughts, the girl shook her head.

"No, sorry, it's just that…you remind me of someone I once knew." she explained, and a small smile graced her features. "Well, goodbye."

"…Goodbye." Moira repeated, and the girl smiled one last time at her before walking away. As the girl disappeared through the corner, Moira pondered about what had just happened before she decided to let it go.

"But it was strange…" Moira told herself as she started walking, her feet leading her towards a deserted park. Smiling at the tall trees before her, Moira decided to make her way towards one of the entrances.

It was odd, but being surrounded by trees seemed to calm her down. She did not know if it was connected to her inconsistent recollections, but the feeling was still comforting. However, before she could allow herself to be engulfed by such sensation, something caught her attention. Looking to her side, Moira saw something white disappear from behind a tree. Despite the fact she knew it could be a mere animal, Moira followed her instincts, and cautiously made her way towards the tree.

When she bypassed the tree, and looked up, Moira felt her breath get stuck on her throat.

"What are you doing up there?" Moira asked as she continued looking at the dark-skinned girl, sitting on top of one of the branches. Her white hair clashed greatly against the green leaves of the tree, and yet it complemented her skin tone amazingly well.

"Get away!" the child practically screamed as she shifted closer to the tree's trunk, and Moira gave one step backwards. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk." Moira tried to sound as calm as possible, but with the little girl being in such a high place it was difficult to stay composed. "How did you get up there so quickly?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I'm worried something may happen to you." Moira informed her, and the girl snorted.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, but something may happen to you if you keep talking to me." she told her, and Moira could not help but blink at that warning.

"Listen, why don't I go up there so that we can talk?" she asked, and without wanting to give the girl a chance to reply, Moira reached out for the first branch. Hopefully she would be able to reach the girl's side without breaking her neck.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" the girl screamed on top of her lungs, but Moira ignored her as she continued going up the tree. "If you don't stop, you'll get an electric shock!"

The threat caught her off guard, and Moira stopped for a moment. Raising her eyes so that she could gaze at the girl, she let out a gasp in surprise when she noticed a change in the girl's face. Her eyes, once dark and frightened, were now white and filled with hatred. The surprise was so overwhelming that Moira found herself losing her grasp on the following branch, and that slip was all gravity needed to attack her.

"Look out!" was all Moira heard as she kept falling down until a ferocious pain erupted from her side, and everything went black.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Alright, so this was the prologue for my story. I hope those who read it had fun. I will try to post the first chapter soon enough. Until then, thank you for reading the prologue of <span>Star-Crossed Lovers<span>.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** _Marvel _owns X-Men. _Maresia Eterna _owns the plot and the Original Characters.

* * *

><p>I was so taken back by the amount of support I received from everyone that I decided to post the new chapter. Thank you so much for letting me know how much you support Charles x Moira. I was actually worried no one would read it, because I have not found many stories about this couple.<p>

Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. Thank you, once again, for all of your support!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

He was staring through the window, observing the vast green area that encircled the mansion. He would always go to that particular spot especially if he needed a quiet place to think. Most of the times he would go to that spot unconsciously, as if his mind knew exactly where it needed to be in order to be free to wander through the past, the present and the future. If someone found him there, they would simply walk away. Not that he would ignore them but everyone simply knew he needed, or rather deserved, to have those few minutes just for himself.

As she leaned against the doorframe, Kaylee Fiennes continued to observe his immobile figure. He had been the one to find her. She could vividly remember the moment when he had extended his hand to her, and invited her to follow him to his school. He had opened up the gates for her future with that simple gesture, and she willingly accepted it. Afterwards, she had tried to help him, to free him like he had freed her, but he had refused, and she had been forced to accept his resolution.

He had chosen his path, after all.

The children had told her about what had happened in Cuba. At the beginning, they had hesitated, but they gradually started warming up. Sean Cassidy had been the first to approach her, and Henry McCoy had followed him shortly. Alex Summers was the only one who still kept a safe distance, but it was not as if she could blame him. They had gone through too much. Their adolescence had been tore away from them, and nothing or no one would ever be capable of changing that.

'_Something's bothering you.'_

His voice caught her off guard. His back was still turned to her, and yet she knew he could sense her concern. However, she was also aware that he did not know she was worried about him.

"You love doing that, don't you?" she asked him, her arms now crossed against her chest, and she quietly straightened up. "The boys haven't returned."

"I know..."

His voice was distant. It was obvious he was still recollecting memories, feelings and emotions. For a moment she could not help but think that she was intruding. He had that capacity; to make her feel as if she was on the wrong place at the wrong time. And still, at same time, she could not help but feel as if he needed someone to be there for him, even when he was lost in his meditation.

"I'm sorry."

Her sudden apology took him off guard, and he moved his wheelchair so that they could face each other. His clear blue eyes were now focused on her, and she knew he was trying to read her without using his powers. Taking a deep breath, Kaylee gave one step forward, and kept on walking until she was but one step away from Charles Xavier.

"Perhaps I did wrong coming here."

"What's bothering you?" Charles asked back, a frown on his face, and Kaylee raised a hand.

"Don't read my mind." she requested, but the Professor said nothing. "You know we all need our privacy."

"That still doesn't explain why you've just apologized to me." Charles observed and Kaylee nodded.

"True. I apologized because I know this is your moment." she explained, but when Charles did not say a word, she continued. "You have been through a true hell, and I understand everyone needs their private moments. I need to apologize because...being here makes me feel as if I'm intruding."

"You know you're not."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change anything." Kaylee affirmed before waving a hand in front of her face, "Either way, that's not why I'm here. Like I told you, the boys haven't returned yet, and I'm getting worried."

"You worry too much." Charles pointed out as he leaned two fingers against his temple and Kaylee shrugged.

"Someone has to."

"The boys are on their way here." Charles declared after a few seconds, his eyebrows puckered in concentration. "The girl isn't with them, though."

"You know what that means don't you?" Kaylee asked, and Charles lowered his hand.

"Let's not pester them about this." he informed her, and Kaylee raised an eyebrow. "We'll go get the girl. They have been doing enough already, trying to find the children and bringing them here. We should talk to Hank, though. We need to boost our search."

"No, if the boys get a break, then you do too." Kaylee declared all of a sudden, crossing her arms, and Charles looked surprised at her. "Besides, it's time for you to go outside for a moment."

"I have no time for that. I need to go see Hank—"

"Charles Xavier, don't you even try!" Kaylee interrupted him, and Charles immediately went silent. "You may control everyone's minds whenever you want, but you certainly are doing an awful job controlling your own. You need the fresh air."

"Geez, you sure are bossy today." Charles commented, but Kaylee simply continued staring at him with a stern look on her face. "Would you like to lead the way?"

For a moment, Kaylee just looked at the professor before she shook her head. Without bothering to reply, she walked past him, and rested her hands on the wheelchair. Gently, she pushed him towards the door of the office, down the hallway. They reached the main entrance in a matter of minutes, the fresh breeze welcoming them as they walked past the opened doors. The landscape always took her breath away.

As she scanned the horizon with a faint smile on her face, Kaylee started pushing the wheelchair only to stop when she felt Charles tensing up. Silently, she looked at the back of his head, and watched as the wind played with his black tresses. She knew he loved his hair, and if they were ten years younger, she would definitely mess with his locks. Instead, Kaylee simply smiled despondently before she lowered her face.

"She must be a very special woman."

Charles turned his face towards her at her comment, their noses touching. His eyes were locked with hers, but while Kaylee managed to keep a calm façade, Charles could not help but look dumbfounded.

"My dear, I'm starting to wonder if you're not some sort of telepath." he observed, and Kaylee smiled a little at that.

"Well, that proves I'm right." she declared as she straightened up, "You are indeed thinking about a woman. The one from the CIA…"

Sometimes, though rarely, Kaylee would try to get to know more about Charles. She did not call it prying, because all she wanted was to show him there was no need for him to be alone in his pain. Sean had told her about Agent Moira MacTaggert. Alex had surprisingly been the one to inform her about Moira's sudden disappearance, and Charles serene reaction towards her departure. The truth, though, was that everyone knew Moira had disappeared from their lives due to something Charles had done. There had been one time when Sean had mentioned the possibility of the Professor messing with her mind, and Hank had supported the idea. Not only that, but he had amplified their suspicion by saying that it was possible for Charles to delete or add memories to one's mind.

They had never spoken to Charles about it, though. They did not want to mention it or rather did not know how to approach the subject.

"The boys told you about her." Charles pointed out, and Kaylee raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to read your mind to know that."

"Don't be angry at them, Charles, they are simply worried about you." Kaylee told him, "They all know you need your moments to think about everything you went through. They understand that, but they can't help but admit that they need you to mentor them. They chose to stay with you because they know you can guide them. All of them know you want to find other mutants because you want to show them there's a safe place for them to live in, but at same time they want to make sure you're alright. They need you."

A moment of silence followed her proclamation. Charles, who had kept their eyes locked the entire time, broke the eye-contact in order to look around. He was obviously thinking about something, and Kaylee could not help but feel that it was connected with Moira MacTaggert.

"We were right here." Charles whispered as he continued glancing around before finally raising his head, and look at the vibrant sky. "She told me something I can't forget. We were talking about us, being here, and then she said we could be..."

Sighing, Charles lowered his gaze until his eyes met Kaylee's once more.

"She said we could be X-Men." he added, and the corner of his lips curled upwards, into a small smile. "And X-Men we shall be. Let's go find the little girl."

* * *

><p>The day was surprisingly bright, although the wind was rather cold. It reminded her of the first time she had met him. It had been a coincidence. Cheer luck. She had been the one to open the door, albeit she had not been chosen to go to his room. As she recalled the moment she had turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open, she pondered about the whole situation. Had it been a simple gut feeling? Or had it been something else? She had questioned herself about it various times. She had asked herself that question for far too long. However, he had never given her an answer. He would never offer her to solution to her doubt, but she was fine with that decision.<p>

She did not believe in faith. She certainly did not believe in destiny, but she liked to think that something had drawn her to him.

The way the sky appeared to glisten in the surface of the water reminded her of him. The bright blue colour...the sincerity, the peace that it emanated. All of it reminded her of him. It sprung past feelings back to life. It led her back to the second when her entire life changed.

It took her back to the first time her eyes had met his.

_My name is __Kaylee Fiennes. I'm going to be your physiotherapist._

_I'm Charles Xavier, and I know about your secret._

That had been the only time he had read her mind without her permission. He had taken her by surprise. In fact, at the time she had wanted to run away, and never look back. But his eyes...the strong yet gentle expression reflecting in the depths of the ocean had attracted her, enchanted her, and swallowed her whole.

And it had been impossible for her to escape. She had fallen into his hands even before she realized it.

"She's in the park."

Snapping from her reverie, Kaylee turned to Charles, who had moved his wheelchair a few steps forward. Without saying anything, she went to him only to start pushing the wheelchair. He was speaking as they moved through the rather crowded street, but she was only paying half attention to his words. For some abnormal reason, her mind persisted in returning back to the day when everything changed.

_Will __you come with me?_

"I saw this girl when I used Cerebro for the first time..."

His voice, now rather low, caught her attention. Kaylee did not know what he had been talking about before, but that murmur surprised her. Unconsciously, Kaylee stopped her tracks, but Charles continued looking ahead. He appeared to have that habit whenever he was thinking hard about something.

"Let me ask you something, Charles." Kaylee started before she could stop herself, and she knelt next to him, ignoring the way everyone glanced their way in their desperate attempt not to cause an accident in the middle of the sidewalk. "Have you ever heard about a Japanese star festival, called Tanabata?"

"I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?" Charles inquired back, and Kaylee smiled faintly at him.

"Sometimes, when I think about that particular festival, I find myself thinking about you." she explained, intentionally avoiding answering his question. "I cannot help but wonder if you need some magpies to create your bridge."

"Magpies?" Charles repeated with an adorable confused expression on his face, "What magpies? And what bridge?"

Instead of replying, Kaylee simply returned to her spot behind the wheelchair, and started pushing Charles in direction of the park. She could see that he was still trying to understand what she had just told him, and that was why she could not help but smile widely at his confusion. After all, there had been a time when he had been the one confusing her. It was nice to turn the tie once in a while.

"She's here." Charles announced as they approached one of the entrances of the park, but Kaylee said nothing. Instead, she kept pushing Charles' wheelchair forward while her mind went back in time. She wondered if he had behaved the same way when he had found out that she also had a special power. Had he been that excited as well? Or was it unfair for her to think that way?

"Go left." Charles indicated, and Kaylee did so. Shaking her head lightly, she forced herself to stay focused. She knew it was pointless to think about what had happened six months before. The important at the moment was the girl, and nothing else. "She's here."

Glancing around, Kaylee tried to find the little girl. Instead, all she saw was an empty park. The wind was rustling the leaves, offering a singular melody to the place, but before Kaylee could even think about moving, a voice echoed from somewhere on her side.

"What are you doing? Get away from me! If you don't stop, you'll get an electric shock!"

"That's—" Charles began only to go silent when he looked to his side, in direction of a tree, in time to see a body falling somewhere from above. Reacting without thinking, he raised a hand in direction of the falling body. "Look out!"

As Charles used his power to gently lower the body to the ground, Kaylee released his wheelchair, and ran towards who she already had identified as being a woman. As she got closer, she noticed the woman had a long gash on her right arm, a wound most likely caused by a branch. Thankfully, since Charles had stopped her fall, there seemed to be no other injuries.

"I'm sorry!" a childish voice exclaimed, and Kaylee looked up only to spot a little girl sitting in one of the branches, close to the top of the tree. "I didn't mean to make her fall. I just wanted her to leave me alone!"

"It's alright; she's okay." Kaylee informed her on the same moment Charles appeared next to her. His eyes, however, were not on the girl but on the woman, and when she looked back at him, Kaylee could not help but feel her insides twist at the look on his face.

She did not need to be a telepath to know who the woman was.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** _Marvel _owns X-Men. _Maresia Eterna _owns the plot and the Original Characters.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here I am with a new chapter for <span>Star-Crossed Lovers<span>. Thank you so much for all of your support! Also, thanks to those who pointed out a few, rather silly mistakes. Thank you so much for everything!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

He could remember the moment when he had consciously decided to be selfish. He had tore memories away, played with a life that was so dear to him. He had done so in order to protect her from the problems that would arise in the future. He had chosen to delete her recollections because he knew he would be unable to protect her if he did not.

What he had not expected was for their paths to cross again. He had pondered about that possibility, but had ignored it because he knew CIA would not allow her to get close to him again.

Frowning, Charles continued staring through the window in front of him. It had been impossible for him not to help Moira after seeing her hurt at the park. And Kaylee had refused to go without helping either. Thanks to his power, he had managed to know where Moira was staying, and stopped time so that no one could bother them until they reached her hotel.

At the moment, Kaylee was with Moira. Charles had refused to stay with them because he could not let Moira see him. Although he had been the one to wipe her memories out, he did not want to risk confusing her. She was a bright woman, after all, and if she saw him, she would try to put two and two together, and that would only bring more problems.

However, that did not make things any easier. He still had to battle with himself. He still had to fight against his wish to leave that room and go see her. His heart against his mind. His soul against his body.

Resting a hand against his forehead, Charles let out an exhausted sigh. He did not know how long had passed ever since they had walked into that hotel. Was Moira already awake? Perhaps it would be better if he did not know. He trusted Kaylee; he knew she would look after Moira. She had already done so by tending Moira's injuries.

And then there was the little girl. He had decided to let her go after Moira's fall. He could always use Cerebro to find her again. He only hoped the boys would not interrogate him about his failure. Well, Charles knew Alex would not ask a thing. Sean was an entirely different story.

Suddenly, the door of the room was opened, and Kaylee walked inside. Dropping his hand, Charles looked her way, silently taking in her bandaged right arm. Unconsciously, he closed his hand into a fist, but before he could utter a word, Kaylee closed the door behind her.

"She's going back to the CIA."

"What makes you say that?" Charles inquired as he raised an eyebrow, and Kaylee tilted her head slightly to the side as she rested a hand on her hip.

"She's indeed an extremely intelligent woman." Kaylee pointed out, "She said she saw the girl's eyes turn white. She was mumbling to herself at the time, but I know she found it strange. She was also reticent to believe in me when I told her I had rescued her, and that she had no injury despite of her fall."

"Well, we already knew that was going to happen sooner or later." Charles started as Kaylee sat down on the bed, facing him. "Do you think we did wrong about letting her go? Perhaps I was mistaken…"

"Charles, stop it. It's fine." Kaylee interrupted him by raising a hand in the air, "She's from CIA; of course she's going to look into this. We just have to be more careful from now on. If she finds something connected to us, then…"

"I'll have to erase her mind again." Charles finished the sentence, his heart squeezing at the thought, and Kaylee shook her head.

"We'll figure out what to do." she corrected him, "Stop trying to use the easy way out. The Professor Xavier I know would never try to run away from things. If Moira MacTaggert finds us again, then we'll do whatever it takes to help her not getting involved."

"You make it sound as if it will be easy." Charles commented with an amused smile, and Kaylee reached out for one of his hands. Grasping his fingers in hers, Kaylee smiled back at him as reassuringly as she could.

"We'll make it become easy." she told him, still with her lips curled into a smile. "Besides, we love challenges, don't we?"

Charles simply smiled at that before he glanced down at their joined hands. Wordlessly, he looked up her fingers towards her wrist before his eyes fell upon the bandage around her upper-arm. Since she was wearing a short sleeved shirt it was easy to see the binding. For a moment he wondered if Moira had also seen it.

"Yes, she did." Kaylee said all of a sudden, and Charles looked away from the bandage to look at her in the eye. "I don't need to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking about. She saw the bandage, but didn't ask anything. I do believe that's what led her to ask me how it was possible for her to have no injure when she was certain she had felt pain before blanking out."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her not to worry about it." Kaylee calmly responded, and Charles looked down. "You know, I didn't need more than five minutes with her to know she's a special woman."

"Don't…" Charles started, but Kaylee ignored him as she continued to talk.

"You could have entered in the room, and you could have talked to her. She knows you exist. You know the CIA told her about what happened in Cuba, so…why?"

"It's better this way." Charles answered her, still without meeting her eye, and Kaylee let go off his hand.

"Why is it better? And for whom?" she asked, and Charles turned his wheelchair around so that his back was to her. "I'm only asking you this because I'm worried about you."

"Stop it, Kaylee." Charles ordered her, but he felt her stand up from the bed, and shift closer to him.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Charles." she whispered against his ear, and the young Professor closed his eyes at her low tone of voice, "But it seems to me that no matter how many times you wipe her memories out, she will always return to you."

* * *

><p><em>They can threaten me all they want, Charles. I'll never tell them where you are. Never.<em>

_I know__ you won't. I know._

Twitching, Charles moved his head in his sleep, his fingers twitching as he dreamt. Sweat was rolling down his cheeks as memories controlled his mind. The darkness was whispering words. The moonlight was revealing all the sins, all the mistakes. Nothing was veiled, nothing was out of sight.

Everything was out in the open for everyone to see.

_You're your own team now. It's better. You're…X-Men._

A small groan escaped from Charles' lips as a pair of brown orbs subjugated his mind. Auburn locks filled his head along with a particular scent, a female voice ringing sweetly yet perilously in his ears.

_I'm Moira MacTaggert._

_I'll never tell them where you are._

A smile appeared before his eyes, the distinctive fragrance surrounding his body, pulling him, drowning him in a memory that would forever haunt him. The female voice grew louder, the recollections increasing tenfold.

_Never._

Gasping, Charles' eyes flew open, his hand reaching out for his heart, which was beating terrifyingly fast. Moira's voice was still echoing in his brain, like a lingering lullaby. Closing his eyes, Charles struggled to regain control of his breathing before he decided to stand up on his elbows.

The Full Moon was shinning brightly outside, the moonlight cascading over the bedroom through the half-closed curtains. Everything was quiet, everyone was resting. However, Charles knew he would not be able to rest again.

With a sigh, he reached out for his wheelchair, but stopped moving when his fingers were inches away from it. Although he had managed to get his breathing under his control, his mind was still a mess, and perhaps that was why it was quickly assaulted by another memory.

_I hope you don't mind, but I asked the doctor to let me bring this to you._

She had been the one to bring the wheelchair to him. She had been the one who had helped him to sit on it for the first time. And she had been the first one to smile at him after seeing him occupying his place. To her he was still Professor Charles Xavier, and no wheelchair would ever change that.

_I'm really glad you're alright._

He knew she had felt guilty. He did not need to read her mind to know she blamed herself for what had happened at the beach. That had been the reason why he had agreed to wipe her memories out. It did not matter what others thought; he would never correct them for thinking he had done it merely because he had wanted to protect the school. He knew why he had done it, and that was enough.

Besides, changing their way of thinking would not alter the fact that he had indeed been selfish. Not even once had he dared to think about what she would have wanted because he knew she would stay by his side no matter what. And that was something he could not allow.

Gritting his teeth, Charles shifted closer to the edge of the bed before sitting down on his wheelchair. Besides, Moira deserved to live a normal life. Erik had been correct at the time; although not every human was like Shaw, it was also true that there were not many humans like Moira.

"No going back." Charles told himself as he moved his wheelchair towards the door of his bedroom, and silently entered into the hallway. However, as soon as he started making his way down the corridor, towards his office, Charles stopped.

Frowning, he raised two fingers against his temple, and closed his eyes. Power flooded, and it became easy to perceive that while both Hank and Sean were still resting, Alex and Kaylee were not. Now that was quite odd mostly because Alex did not seem to trust Kaylee enough to be alone with her. Both Charles and Kaylee were aware of his feelings, but both had agreed to give him time.

He had been through enough, after all.

Quietly, Charles made his way towards the kitchen, where he knew he would find the two mutants. He did not want to startle them, but he could not help but be curious about the situation.

"_You can't be serious." _Alex's voice echoed through the hallway, and Charles stopped for a moment. He was beginning to wonder if he should access Alex's mind to figure out what was going on, but he knew that would be cheating. _"What makes you think that will work?"_

"_There's no reason not to work." _Kaylee answered him, and Charles frowned at that. Could it be that the two of them were planning something? _"And you know I'm right."_

"Is there any particular reason why both of you are meeting in kitchen at this hour?" Charles asked as he appeared at the door, and both Alex and Kaylee turned to him. "I was sure everyone would be asleep by now."

"I couldn't sleep." Kaylee informed him, "And then I met Alex in the corridor, and asked him if he'd like a cup of hot chocolate. Would you like some, Professor?"

"I don't see why not." Charles answered her before he gazed at Alex, "However, I do believe someone should go to bed. A tiring day awaits for you tomorrow, Alex."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Alex answered him before standing up from the stool, and then he glanced at Kaylee. "Hmm, thanks…for the hot chocolate, and…good night, for both of you."

"Good night." both Charles and Kaylee chorused, and Alex quickly made his way out of the kitchen.

"So, would you like to tell me what that was all about?" Charles asked when Alex's footsteps could no longer be heard, and Kaylee gazed at him before she stood up from her stool.

"Of course not." she answered him as she took a cup from the kitchen's cabinet, and Charles looked surprised at her. Smiling, Kaylee turned to him. "And I know how much that just eats you up."

"You know I could just read your mind, don't you?" Charles asked with a knowing grin, and Kaylee started pouring hot chocolate into the cup before glancing at him.

"That would only reveal how desperate you are to know what's going on." she informed before reaching out for the filled cup, and walk around the corner. "Have you never heard that ignorance can be a blessing?"

"Not when it comes to my mutants." Charles told her as she handed him the cup. The smell of chocolate reached his nostrils, and he smiled at the scent.

"Oh, so we're your mutants now, are we?" Kaylee repeated in a mocking manner, and it was only when Charles fingers touched hers that she let go off the cup. "Now that's a charming way to get me to tell you what you want to hear."

"Well, I can always try another way." Charles declared, and he cleared his throat. "My dear Kaylee, mutation is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from one single-celled organism into—"

"Do you really attract girls with that kind of talk?" Kaylee interrupted him with a laugh, and Charles smirked.

"Up until recently I always woke up with nice company." he replied, and Kaylee rolled her eyes. "But I it's still not enough, eh? Do I have to try harder?"

"No, you're doing a pretty good job." Kaylee told him with a smile, "But for some reason I can resist your charm. Pretty strange, don't you think?"

"Well, I could change that." Charles declared as he raised a finger to his temple, and Kaylee sent him a warning look. "Fine, fine, I'm giving up now."

Smiling, Kaylee leaned against the counter, and Charles looked down at his warm drink. A sense of serenity embraced him as he allowed for his muscles to loosen up, and he gently closed his eyes. What he had not expected was for a fragment of a memory to explode from the back of his mind.

_Congratulations Professor._

_Thank you very much. This is much harder than it looks actually._

_No, on your presentation._

_Oh, my presentation. How very nice of you. Thank you very much._

_Moira MacTaggert._

_Charles Xavier._

Wincing, Charles opened his eyes, and let out a groan of frustration. Blinking, he looked away for a moment before he glanced sideways at Kaylee only to notice that she was watching him. For a split of a second, he wondered if he should just leave. His lips, however, moved before he could stop them.

"I'm starting to think you're right." he said, and Kaylee put her cup away before crossing her arms against her chest. "About Moira, I mean. It seems that no matter how hard I try, she always comes back to me. Even if it's through memories, she's…she's always there."

"What do you want to do about it?" Kaylee asked, and Charles looked down for a moment before he decided to be honest. Raising his eyes, he gazed at Kaylee's hazel orbs, and shrugged lightly.

"It's kind of strange to say this," he said, his voice coming out rather softly, "but I have no idea."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** _Marvel _owns X-Men. _Maresia Eterna _owns the plot and the Original Characters.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter! You know, the more I write this story, the more I wonder if I should write a sequel afterwards. I already know how this is going to end, but I would like to hear your opinions. There is no need for you to answer now; you can wait until the ending to let me know.<p>

Well, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

He was a brilliant man. No other word could describe his work. The way he played with words, waltzed around his opinions, and achieved his goal was absolutely stunning. She could almost hear him whisper the sentences to her.

However, the more elucidated her mind became, the more confused she felt. He spoke of mutation, evolution. Everyone who worked with her knew mutants existed; their world was growing day by day, and it was impossible to ignore it. After all, nothing was capable of stopping its growth.

Frowning, Moira put the extremely thick book down, on her bed, and tried to recall what had happened just two days before. The little girl at the park; her threat, her words, and her eyes… Her big, white eyes… Could it be that she was a mutant? Could Professor Charles Xavier be involved?

Moira felt her insides twist as that last question echoed through her mind. If Professor Xavier was indeed involved, then the woman who had helped her back in London… Could it be that she was a mutant as well? Could it be that she was working alongside the Professor?

As questions bubbled inside her head, Moira spun around, and made her way towards the telephone. She was just about to press down a number when she stopped. Would it be correct for her to inform the CIA? She had seen the way her co-workers looked at her; poor Moira MacTaggert, who had her memories wiped out by a mutant. That was already enough aggravating, but she needed answers.

As she put the telephone down, Moira sat down on the bed again, her head in her hands. There had to be a way, any sort of way, for her to find Professor Xavier again, but the question was; what was it?

"Kaylee Fiennes…" Moira whispered as she recalled the brunette that had aided her back in London. Even if she was a mutant, she had to have records, leads that would take Moira to her.

Reaching out for the telephone again, Moira pressed down a number as fast as she could. She was forbidden to step a foot inside the CIA headquarters, but they had not said anything about her contacting her colleagues.

Smiling softly at her idea, Moira straightened up when a male voice emerged from the other side of the line.

"Levene, hey, it's me." she started, "I need a favour."

Three hours after the phone-call, and little explanation as to why she needed information about a particular person, Moira could be found standing in front of a hospital. A tickling sensation emerged from the back of her brain, a strange feeling of familiarity pulling her into an awkward embrace.

Taking a deep breath, Moira walked inside the hospital, and made her way towards the receptionist. Smiling as cheerfully as she could, Moira rested her hands on top of the counter.

"Hello! I was wondering if you could help me," she began in a cheerful tone, "I'm looking for a friend of mine; Dr Fiennes. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find her."

"I'm sorry, dear, who?" the elder lady, sitting on the other side of the counter asked as she looked up from her rectangle glasses, but Moira kept the smile on her face.

"Dr. Kaylee Fiennes." she calmly repeated, "I was hoping you could help me find her. We met a few days ago, and I really want to thank her for helping me at the time."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, dear, but I do not know who that is." the woman said still with the same look on her face. "And I've been working here since my twenties. I know every doctor and nurse that works here, and I'm afraid I have never heard of a Dr. Fiennes before."

Moira was half tempted to ask if she was sure, but decided against. Biting the interior of her cheek, Moira tried to come up with an excuse before she rested the palm of her hands on the counter.

"Well, perhaps she's working in another hospital." she decided to say, now with an embarrassed smile on her face. "I'm really sorry for wasting your time."

"Good luck finding your friend." the woman responded, and Moira quickly thanked her before she turned around, and started walking. After a few steps, Moira looked over her shoulder, and noticed that the receptionist was no longer paying attention to her.

Without thinking, Moira turned right, and started walking as quickly as possible through one of the many hallways of the hospital. It was easy to find her way through the maze of white walls; the directions were clear in every wall. All she had to make sure was that no one would find her. At least, not until she found what she was looking for.

"Where is it?" Moira asked herself as she started climbing a staircase that would lead her to another floor. Accordingly to the last directions she had spotted, she was not far away from the office where she knew she would find the reports she needed.

A pair of metallic doors appeared in front of her when Moira walked around a corner. Big, bold letters informed that no one was to walk past those doors unless it made part of the staff. Well, no warning would stop Moira from getting what she wanted.

As she took a deep breath, and looked around to make sure no one was watching her, Moira pushed the door, and walked inside. The sterilized scent was rubbing against her skin, but the noise of doctors, nurses and patients died down as Moira continued walking forward.

It was only when she started hearing voices coming from the other side of the hallway that Moira knew she would be in trouble if she did not hide. Scanning the area in front of her, Moira found two doors. The first one was locked, but thankfully the second one was not. Without thinking twice, Moira opened the door, and rushed inside the room before closing the door soundlessly behind her.

Everything was dark around her, but the scent of laundry detergent was enough to let her know she was in a pantry.

As the voices grew closer, Moira found herself holding her breath, and closing her eyes. Mentally, she prayed for the people to simply walk by, without having no need to open that door. She really did not want anyone to find her. Not when she was so close to reach her destination.

"_...and then surgery..."_

Moira's heart skipped a beat when she understood that people were just outside the door. Pressing harder against the wooden surface, Moira kept her eyes closed, her breathe still stuck on her throat.

"_...let's go..."_

Moira felt her warm breath escape from her lips when the voices died down before vanishing completely. Pressing an ear against the door, Moira narrowed her eyes in concentration, but it was only when she was certain that no one was in the corridor that she risked opening the door again.

Peeking, Moira glanced both ways, and smiled when she noticed that she was all by herself once again.

Without wanting to last any of her good luck, Moira increased her pace, her eyes glancing at every door and every indication on the walls. Finally, when she was about to think that she was at the wrong place, a plain, dark-wooden door appeared on her right.

Cheering inwardly at her success, Moira reached out for the doorknob, and peered inside. When she noticed no one was there, she walked inside, and closed the door quietly behind her. Lockers filled every wall, and Moira started scanning each one of them.

After a few minutes searching, Moira finally found the drawer she was looking for, and quickly opened it. Files filled her vision, and she quickly started flipping through them. It was only when she reached the end of the files that Moira stopped her tracks.

There was no Kaylee Fiennes in there.

Biting her lower lip, Moira started looking through the files again. There had to be something, anything. No one could disappear without leaving a clue behind. Unless... Slowly, Moira's fingers stopped touching the files, her eyes becoming unfocused for a moment.

_I can read your mind._

Wincing, Moira covered her face with her hands. A fragment emerged from the back of her mind. Pain burst from her chest. Blue. She remembered the light shade of blue.

Eyes. His eyes.

_He can wipe memories._

Opening her eyes wide as sausages, Moira grasped the drawer in front of her, her heart racing, her blood pulsating. Her insides were twisting, but she ignored the agony by focusing solemnly in what her superiors had told her back in CIA.

He had wiped her memories out. She could not remember anything. Perhaps, he had done the same to the staff at the hospital. The question was; could he do that? Did he have enough power to play around with so many people's minds?

"Argh..." Moira groaned as pain started hammering against the side of her head. Dropping her head, she closed her eyes, and tried to keep calm. She could not allow anyone to find out that she was there, but all those doubts were consuming her. All those questions were messing with her mind, troubling with her memories...

As she bit her lower lip, Moira increased her grip on the drawer, and forced herself to calm down. The pain had not subsided, but it still allowed her to move. Taking a deep breath, Moira straightened up, and stared one last time at the drawer before she decided to close it.

There were few files at CIA that she could use. Levene had managed to find a few reports about Kaylee Fiennes, which proved that she existed. Not that Moira needed any confirmation about that since she had seen Kaylee in person, but still...

"She has to be connected to Professor Xavier." Moira told herself, her voice coming out above a whisper. "And I won't give up until I find out why."

* * *

><p>"Mind if I seat here?" a female voice asked all of a sudden, and Moira looked up from her notebook. Standing across from her was a strangely familiar face. "Oh! It's you!"<p>

"You're that girl…" Moira mumbled without looking away from the girl's blue eyes. "You're the one I bumped into back in London. I mean…how? What are you doing in America?"

"Oh my, I knew you looked familiar! The world sure is small, huh?" the girl asked before she pushed the chair next to her backwards so that she could sit down. Then, she extended her hand. "I'm Raven."

"I'm Moira." Moira introduced herself as she shook the girl's hand. "And it is amazing how we managed to bump into each other here, in a coffee-shop, in the middle of a city. Who knew?"

"Yeah, who knew…?" Raven repeated with a small nod, and the corner of her lips curled into a smile. "So, are you here on business? Or perhaps you're here on holidays?"

"Oh, I was enjoying a few days off while I was in England." Moira told her, "Here it's all about work. What about you?"

"I think you can say I'm researching." Raven said, and Moira tilted her head slightly to the side. "Have you ever heard about a guy named Charles Xavier? Well, if you have, you can say I'm interested in his work."

"Charles Xavier?" Moira repeated, and Raven nodded, "How strange. I'm doing some research about how work as well. I'm currently trying to find a way to meet him in person. I'd love to ask him a few questions."

"You want to meet him in person?" Raven repeated, and when Moira nodded, she smiled. "Well, then get ready. I honestly don't know how someone so brilliant can be so pompous. That man seriously has a thing for his hair."

"His hair?" Moira repeated as she raised an eyebrow, and Raven crossed her legs underneath the table before nodding. "Wait… You've met him?"

"Why yes, I have." Raven informed her, and Moira felt her heart skip a beat in anticipation. "If you manage to ignore his attempts to flirt with you, you can actually see he's a nice guy. His ability to put people at easy it's unbelievable."

"His…ability?" Moira repeated, and Raven nodded.

"Yes, he really has a way with words." she explained, and for some reason Moira felt a wave of disappointment crash upon her shoulders.

"Oh…"

"What kind of ability did you think I was talking about?" Raven inquired as she raised an eyebrow, and Moira looked down, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Can it be…? You thought I was referring to another type of abilities, weren't you? You thought he could be a mutant!"

For a split of a second, Moira was tempted to say she knew he was a mutant, but held back. For some reason she could not explain, she could not bring herself to say those words. It felt as if she was at the edge of spilling a huge secret.

"No, of course not..." Moira mumbled still without meeting Raven's eyes, and the blonde rested her chin on the palm of her right hand.

"But you know, I could tell you where you might find him." she started, and Moira finally raised her gaze, "I heard he has a mansion in Westchester County. You could try going there."

"Westchester County?" Moira repeated, and Raven nodded. "I don't know…"

"Well, if you're that interested in his work, why don't you just try?" the younger girl asked with a small smile. "If you're lucky, you'll get to talk to him."

"I don't know…"

"Well, anyway, I have to go. It was nice chatting with you, Moira." Raven announced all of a sudden, and before Moira could even think about saying something, the blonde stood up from the chair, a smile on her face. "As a matter of fact, it was really good to see you again...even if it was by accident."

"Yes, it was quite the coincidence." Moira responded, also with the corner of her lips curling into a smile. "It was nice too, and I hope you do well with your research about mutation."

"Likewise," Raven responded before quickly adding, "Also, if you do get to meet with Professor Charles Xavier, tell him Raven says hello. I'm pretty sure he'll remember me."

"Oh, alright," Moira replied after a few seconds, the smile still on her face. "And thank you for letting me know where I can find him."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Raven said as she waved, and Moira waved back, "Until we meet again."

"Now that would be interesting." Moira commented before she could stop herself, and Raven let out a warm laugh before she waved her hand in the air again. Then, without uttering another word, Raven turned around on her heels, and walked away, Moira watching her go in silence.

It was only when Raven disappeared that Moira looked down at the papers scattered throughout the table before reaching out for a pen. It seemed that it was time for a trip to Westchester County.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** _Marvel _owns X-Men. _Maresia Eterna _owns the plot and the Original Characters.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter! I am really pleased to see there are so many Charles x Moira supporters out there. I will certainly do my best to not disappoint you with this story.<p>

Thank you for your attention!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

_Do not be afraid. Come with me._

Opening her eyes, Kaylee felt the breeze kiss her cheeks before combing her long tresses. For a moment, she simply looked at the effervescent blue sky, her past and her present mixing in a bittersweet mess. Gradually, Sean and Alex's voices reached her ears in whispers that steadily grew into faint voices mostly due to the fact they were on the opposite side of the garden. For what Kaylee could see, Sean and Alex were playing basketball one-on-one.

Smiling, Kaylee continued to observe the two boys before her eyes fell upon the mansion on her side. Hank was most likely locked inside his laboratory, analyzing and studying everything related with mutation. She would not be surprised if Charles was there with him; the two of them did enjoy spending time together, talking about their own essence as mutants.

As she thought about Charles and Hank, Kaylee found herself gazing at the blue heavens above again. Although she was struggling to keep contact with reality, it was becoming harder to stay away from her memories. Inwardly, she wondered if the whole situation connected with Moira MacTaggert was beginning to affect her to some extent.

"Hey!" a voice shouted all of a sudden, and Kaylee snapped back from her reverie when she saw Alex approaching her through the corner of her eyes. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," Kaylee responded before tapping the empty spot next to her. Alex's hesitation to accept her invitation was obvious for anyone to see, but Kaylee did not say anything. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I—" Alex stopped talking, and sat down on the ground while keeping a safe distance between them. Raising his legs, Alex rested his elbows on his knees before clasping his hands together. "It's about Professor Xavier. I need to ask you something, but… I'm not sure if I should."

"Well, we'll only know after you ask." Kaylee told him with a smile, and Alex glanced at her before looking away. Another moment of silence rolled by, and it was only interrupted by Sean's cheers since he was now playing basketball all by himself.

"I know he did something." Alex started as he stared down at his hands, "To Agent MacTaggert, I mean. I just wanted to know… What I wanted to ask is…"

Alex trailed off, and Kaylee looked at his entwined hands. His knuckles were turning white due to the frustration he was so desperately trying to control. It was so obvious and touching to see how much he wanted to help his mentor without revealing his concern that Kaylee found herself smiling softly at him.

"He's going to be alright." she told him, and Alex turned to her. "I'm not going to lie to you. The Professor is trying to be strong for all of you, and he's trying to do his best to protect you, but I guess you can say he's doing an awful job taking care of himself."

"What can I do?" Alex asked, fingers still entwined, and Kaylee smiled at his strength.

"You're already doing more than you should." she informed him, and Alex blinked at that. That simple gesture was the only thing that revealed his confusion. All the other feelings were being concealed within his white knuckles. "Don't change."

"What about you?" Alex inquired, and Kaylee tilted her head slightly to the side. "Doesn't this situation hurt you?"

And there it was; the proof of how observant Alex Summers was. Always concerned about keeping his distance, but always ready to watch over his friends; rude and annoying, insecure yet powerful… Alex appeared to be a hard shell to crack, but on the inside he was the sweetest of all.

"I'm alright," Kaylee informed him, and Alex looked away from her eyes to glance down at her bandaged arm. Gazing down at the binding, Kaylee reached out for it, and started taking the bandage off. "And there's nothing underneath."

As those words escaped from her lips, the bandage came out, revealing white skin, free of scratches or wounds. Alex stared at it for a few more seconds before he looked at Kaylee again. There was a question coming out towards the surface, but before it could find a voice, words echoed in Kaylee's mind.

'_I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I need to talk to you. I've already asked Alex to go somewhere else.'_

At that statement, Kaylee turned to Alex, who looked back at her before nodding. Without saying anything else, the boy stood up, and walked away. Kaylee had been just about to stand up as well, when Charles appeared from behind a tree.

"Now, I must say that seeing you two finally getting along is a nice change." Charles observed, and Kaylee smiled at that.

"Well, it does seem that we have more in common than we thought." she responded, still without getting up. "What's wrong, Charles?"

The wind blew, the leaves rustled, Nature sang. Alex had somehow managed to drag Sean away so that Kaylee and Charles could have their conversation in private.

"She's getting closer." Charles said after a few seconds, his eyes troubled, his anguish clear in his voice. "And for some reason, I don't know what I should do next. She can't come here; that would put her in danger."

"You can't push her away, Charles." Kaylee told him, "But you already know that. It seems to me that she'll always find a way to return to you."

"But she can't come here." Charles told her, "If the CIA finds out she came here, then our anonymity will be lost. The children will be in danger."

"Then you shall go to her." Kaylee declared, and Charles stared at her. "If she is indeed that determined to find you, then let her find you. Explain things to her. Even if you don't reveal everything, she'll accept your explanation."

"I don't know. Her memories—"

"Can be restored, right?" Kaylee interrupted him with the question, and Charles stared at her in the eye. After a few seconds, he looked away, and Kaylee stood up only to kneel next to him. "Charles, if she comes back, I think it would be better if you restored her memories."

"No, I erased her memories to protect her. To ensure she would be alright." Charles protested, "I knew she was feeling guilty, and I wanted to free her from that ridiculous burden. I had to let her go."

"I know that. It just seems that no matter what you do, she'll keep on returning to you." Kaylee repeated, her voice now coming out above a whisper, and she reached out for Charles only to gently squeeze his hand, "If you don't want to risk her coming here, then let's go meet her. Find her location and go see her."

"You make it sound so simple…"

"It _is_ simple." Kaylee told him as she let go off his hand only to cup his cheek, "Charles, you obviously cannot avoid her forever. And you can't forget that she does have enough ways to find you. You said it yourself; she's getting closer."

The wind blew as Kaylee stroked Charles' skin with her thumb. Licking her lips, she shifted closer to the wheelchair, and her voice found its freedom through a gentle murmur.

"Let her decide this time. She deserves it."

* * *

><p><em>This is your new home now.<em>

_Welcome home, Kaylee._

"You wanted to see me?"

Looking away from the mansion before her, Kaylee looked to her side, and inwardly smiled at the sight of Hank McCoy. At the beginning, he had felt awkward about his appearance, but his new motto appeared to be helping him move forward. _Mutant and proud_ was what he always said.

"Yes, I need to talk to you." she said as she turned her back to the mansion, and glanced at the landscape in front of her. "I need your help, but no one must know about it."

"What is it?" Hank asked as he stood next to her, and Kaylee turned to him, her hands still resting on the railing.

"It's about Professor Xavier," she explained, "And Agent MacTaggert."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm following it." Hank admitted as he crossed his arms against his chest, and Kaylee found herself gazing at the sky for a moment.

"It seems that Agent MacTaggert is looking for Professor Xavier." she told him, now looking at the young mutant. "The Professor and I have discussed about it, and it's been decided that since we cannot risk Agent MacTaggert finding the school, we shall go to her."

Calmly, Kaylee turned around on her heels so that she was facing the mansion again.

"He wants to protect this place from everything that may endanger it," she proceeded with the elucidation, "And I want to help him as well."

"I still don't understand why you need me." Hank observed, and Kaylee turned her head in his direction.

"You understand the human brain," she started, and Hank blinked at that, "and I also need you to run some tests. I have a few doubts about certain things, and I know you're the only one who can give me the answers I'm looking for."

"What is it?" Hank questioned, and Kaylee took a deep breath. "What do you need me to examine?"

"My power…"

Half an hour later, Kaylee could be found wandering through the hallways of the mansion. Her fingers would occasionally brush against the wooden walls, caress a painting, and kiss any sort of surface that appeared underneath her skin. The scent of the mansion was one of a kind, and it reminded her of Charles in many ways. She wondered if she would ever have the privilege of seeing it filled with students.

She hoped she would. That place had become her home; the place where she could be herself. It was the home she had swore to protect as soon as she had walked inside for the first time.

At first, Hank had been against her plan. They had already lost someone dear to them, and they certainly did not deserve to go through the same thing all over again. It was only after listening to Kaylee's explanation that they were not going to lose but gain instead that Hank gave up, and decided to help her.

It was then that Kaylee found herself staring at a very familiar door, and she gently pressed the palm of her hand against the cold surface. Running her fingers down the dark wood, Kaylee reached out for the doorknob, and opened the door.

The office carried his scent. There was a small but delectable fragrance in the air; the same that emanated from his dark locks. Kaylee smiled at that thought; she would never tell him that, though.

As she stepped inside, Kaylee observed his office. Bookshelves were occupied by all sorts of books, the desk across from her position neatly arranged. She could easily picture Charles lecturing his students in that place.

"You've been behaving awfully mysteriously lately." a British accent echoed from behind her, and Kaylee smiled at that before she looked over her shoulder. "Should I be worried?"

"Well, I don't know…" Kaylee started, a humorous note in her voice, "Maybe I've been spending too much time around the boys."

"I certainly hope not. I could use another sane mind around here." Charles joked, and Kaylee laughed at that. "But I take it there's nothing to be worried about then."

"Yes, you can relax." Kaylee informed him, and Charles smiled at her. "So, have you thought about what we should do?"

"Well, I have been thinking about what you said." the Professor started, "This is not an easy situation for me, but I need to make sure the kids are safe."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I shall go to her," Charles explained, and Kaylee crossed her arms against her chest. "You're right. I need to face her. However, I will only tell her what I find to be necessary. I don't want to pull her back into our world."

"What if she becomes interested in knowing more?" Kaylee inquired, and when Charles gazed confusedly at her, she shrugged. "I'm just wondering. Agent MacTaggert seems to be the kind of woman who likes to understand everything around her."

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Charles admitted, a tired expression on his face, "But that won't change my decision. I will not restore her memories. I cannot do that to her."

"That's your decision to make." Kaylee said, still with her arms folded against her chest. "But how do you plan on meeting her? We can't possibly go on a stroll, and simply bump into her…" Kaylee trailed off when she noticed the smirk that appeared on Charles' face, and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Or maybe we can. And you still say I'm the one who makes things look simple."

"My dear Kaylee, it's only fair for me to have some tricks up on my sleeve as well, don't you think?" Charles asked, but Kaylee refused to answer him. Instead, she rested her hands on her hips.

"I take it you already have a plan."

"Of course I do." Charles answered, a hint of cockiness in his voice, "Hank and I are planning to develop Cerebro. Hank has already made it possible for me to find both humans and mutants. I know Moira is close; all I need is to pinpoint her position, and we are ready to go."

Kaylee frowned at that. She understood Charles' plan, and supported it. She was not entirely sure, though, if it would be adequate for her to go with him.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Kaylee asked, giving voice to her doubts. "She saw me in London, and like I said before, I do believe she's an intelligent woman. She's not going to overlook my presence."

"You're my physiotherapist." Charles declared, and then he shrugged. "We can tell her you're my live-in physiotherapist."

Kaylee heaved a sigh, but said nothing. Instead, she focused her attention on Charles' eyes. He was behaving nonchalantly, his smiles and indifferent words were obviously being carefully picked, and they sounded far too fake for her liking.

She knew he was suffering. He was hurting. The simple act of thinking about Moira created an abysm in front of him. Kaylee knew he was worried. Perhaps even terrified about seeing her again; the woman he truly cared for, and whose memories he had deleted in order to protect her.

He had been so selfishly unselfish at the time…

Without thinking about what she was doing, Kaylee went to Charles, and dropped onto her knees in front of him. She was half tempted to reach out for him, but rested her hands on her legs instead.

"Charles," she started in a whisper, her eyes locked with his, "are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Charles immediately answered, and Kaylee tilted her head to the side, still waiting for a more appropriated reply. Clearing his throat, Charles kept the eye-contact, "Fine. I may not be alright, but I certainly am fine."

"You know you need to do this, Charles." Kaylee commented, still in the same low tone of voice. "Both of you deserve this."

"Hank's here." Charles said all of a sudden, and it was then that someone knocked on the door. "I do believe he's looking for you. Come in, Hank!"

Charles had not broken the eye-contact during the entire time. As the door of the office was opened, Kaylee stared at the man's blue orbs. She saw the pain, the joy, the anguish, and the hope. And it was because of that speck of hope she could see amongst the hurting that Kaylee stood up.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I need to talk to Kaylee." Hank explained, but the said woman paid his words no attention. Instead, she continued looking at Charles, bubbles beginning to boil within her very soul.

He needed his solace, and she was going to give it to him.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
